The future lives on
by SweetCreepyPerson
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagomes daughter , Is learning how to live with her over bearing parents .. And in the mix of it she will find love and learn how to break it to inuyasha.


"Sometimes the best things we can do for other's is to let them go"

CHAPTER ONE

The future lives on.

Disclaimer , I do not OWN inuyasha , or the characters but I do OWN the ideas to this story.

It was hard to be a half breed of a half breed, Kasha thought.

Kasha was the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome , She was only but 13 years of age , And lived between two worlds.

When her parent's repaired the jewel they were married or mated as her father had said , a few months later . But they did not have her for a few years , Since inuyasha was deathly afraid Kagome would not survive his young.

The truth was , She barely did survive . Bringing a demon of any amount of blood into the world was a very hard thing to-do , Even though Kasha was but 25% demon she still had demon dog blood in her body.

But when she was born it was one of the happiest day's of Kagomes and Inuyashas lives. Inuyasha and kagome didn't name the Child until a week after her birth , Because half breeds barely survived past 48 hours of life. So it was a miracle that she had lived , hence her name.

On this day , day of all day's with was Kasha's 13th birthday , So she was going Togo visit her Grandmother In the newer era . She had her family in the feudal era where she remained most of the time because , She did have a few of her fathers characteristics she had ears , long flowy black and white hair.. Black long , and white for the tips.. And she had claws like her father . But she had her mothers caring nature and , she could see spiritual things so she inherited that from her mother Kagome.

The clouds were rolling threw the sky , Kasha could smell a storm coming. She loved a good storm , She loved sitting out in the pouring rain and feeling it on her skin , And smelling it come upon her . She also loved , Watching her NIECES and NEPHEWS which were really of no relation to her play in the rain , Her nieces two of them and her nephews four of them were Sango and mirokus children . They had gotten very busy after their marriage , Having two sets of twins with in two years. And then her last nephews which were born about a year or so apart. How she loved them so.

" _thirteen , and my parents still don't think it's safe to walk to the well alone…"_ Kasha said to her self in a whisper.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked together behind their daughter , To see her off to the WELL , Kagome would go to her old house tomorrow not today , She wanted her daughter to have fun with her mother and her brother who was driving up for a visit with his only niece so far.

Kagome missed living in the future , but she very much as apart of the past now and she had a hard time adjusting to the differences in the future , Since she barely went there anymore. Of course she had graduated from school . And dabbled in about 3 months of college but that was it , She had no interest in wasting time or money in a profession that she would never use. Her life just simply didn't run like the others. It had been a few years since she'd seen her friends. After High school they really drifted apart and she couldn't exactly tell them about her real life. So they had all thought she lived in the USA , for a training exercise for work . But she never did tell them her " work".

" Do you think we should go easy on her , I mean it is her thirteenth birthday Inuyasha and you yourself comment all the time about how strong she is".. Kagome said to inuyasha.

Inuyasha Swiped his hand threw the air " Hell no! She may be fine , But she will be changing soon , and ALL The little boy's will be coming around her , and I AINT ready to be a grandfather".. Inuyasha's temper was flaring as he spoke about other boys.

" Oh inuyasha , I don't believe that will happen.. Everyone is afraid to even come and talk to her because , you scare them to death" Kagome said and then pecked him on the cheek.

Inuyasha had no comment all he thought about was , He'd be damned if any guy tried to pull moves on his little girl . The problem was demons any part of them dog , cat what ever grew up much faster Kasha may be thirteen but her body was that of a person in their twenties. They only quit aging about age 25 then they were stuck for awhile in that body.

END OF CHAPTER… TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
